Apparatuses, devices, and articles of manufacture consistent with the present disclosure relate to a storage device, and more particularly, relate to a storage device using a nonvolatile memory device as a storage medium.
Semiconductor memory devices mainly used as a storage device may include volatile memories such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), a static RAM (SRRAM), and the like and nonvolatile memories such as an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetoresistive RAM (MRAM), a flash memory, and the like. The volatile memories may lose contents stored therein at power-off, while the nonvolatile memories may retain contents stored therein even at power-off.
In recent years, devices using a nonvolatile memory have increased. For exemplary, an MP3 player, a digital camera, a cellular phone, a camcorder, a flash card, and a solid state disk (SSD) may use a nonvolatile memory as a storage device. Among nonvolatile memories, a flash memory may support a function of electrically erasing cell data in a lump. This may enable the flash memory to be widely used as a storage device instead of a hard disk drive.